


In Love With the Boy

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU! for pretty much every reason, Dean is Bobby's son, F/M, Mary Lives, Sam is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Inspired by Trisha Yearwood's She's In Love With the BoyIntroducing John as an overprotective Dad, Mary as the mom who gets it and Dean singer the not-actually-a-loser boyfriend who's madly in love with Sam.





	In Love With the Boy

Quite honestly, there's never anything happening in Lawrence, Kansas. It's not that Sam needs nightlife but she needs to be entertained  _sometimes_. Her head pops up, smile spreading, when she hears the Impala's horn. She knows every sound of that Impala and she skitters to her feet as Dean pulls into the drive. She can as good as hear John's jaw clench behind her--she knows what John thinks of Dean; he's never made a secret of it. But she doesn't care, Sam doesn't, because she's in love with Dean. She dashes to the car, acknowledging John's shout behind her with a wave of her hand. Dean pulls her in with a smile for a lingering kiss.

_Seatbelt,_ he says and she laughs at him fondly, just a little, even though it isn't funny.

Admittedly, there's one thing to do in this town besides get into trouble and that's go to the drive-in theater. Tonight, though, they're showing a movie Sam has no particular interest in. It's fine, Dean distracts her anyway. They go for ice cream later and he catches her left hand with his right. Confusion overtakes her features.

_It's just my class ring,_ he tells her,  _but that's temporary. Until I can get you something real._

_Of course it's real,_ she says, kissing him soft and slow and losing track of time.

 

* * *

Curfew was thirty minutes ago, but her parents normally go to bed at eleven so she may still be in the clear. Ever the gentleman, regardless of John's opinion, Dean walks her to her door. It opens and John's standing there, the dim light of the lamp all that illuminates him. A nervous tic of hers, she reaches to push a hand through her hair and his eyes catch on the ring.

_Go on to your room, Sammy,_ he says, silencing her protests with a hand,  _Dean and I are gonna have a chat._

Like an answer to Sam's prayers Mary appears. She puts a hand on her shoulder.  _You keep your head, John Winchester._

_Keep my head?!_ He whisper-yells,  _the two of them are out at all hours doing who knows what and he's no goo..._

_And isn't that what my Dad said about you?_ Her voice is clear and unmistakable, but quiet.  _But he was wrong about you and you're wrong about Dean._

_But they!_

_Don't you see the way Sam looks at him?_ Mary interrupts, asking him plaintively.

_Yes and I saw that ring, too, and they are too young..._

She interrupts again,  _What I see when Sammy looks at the boy is me looking at you. She loves him John._

John sighs, knows that he's defeated. He makes his way towards Dean and to the boy's credit he's still waiting there, chin up, not about to apologize for loving Sam. John offers him his hand and Dean doesn't hesitate. Just because John has made clear that his opinion is that what's best for Sam doesn't include Dean doesn't mean he doesn't want what's best for her and they have that in common.

It'll just have to be good enough.

 


End file.
